


Poca Experiencia

by LemonCake1328



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonCake1328/pseuds/LemonCake1328
Summary: La grandes y maravillosas ocurrencias del rey Noctis logran dar el empujoncito que la tensión sexual en la relación de su Escudo y su fiel Consejero necesitaban. Oh si, y vaya que lo necesitaban...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Poca Experiencia

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña escena que se me ocurrio mientras leia un poco. Espero les guste ^^

Pese a que la luz del medio día era preciosa y tenía esa mañana libre, no paraba de preguntarse como es que estaba ahí ayudando a doblar y guardar prendas de vestir cuando hacía más de quince años que ya no era su trabajo.

\- Noctis, tienes a tu disposición quien haga esto ¿Por qué me has pedido venir?  
\- Hace tiempo que no pasó tiempo contigo- habló el rey en un tono desinteresado, el por su parte estaba escribiendo algunas cartas en su escritorio.  
\- ¿Y no podíamos pasarlo mientras terminaba los preparativos de la cena de mañana en la cocina y mi despacho?  
\- Ya pero... Es que esto me trae nostalgia. Y aquí puedo contarte todo. En la cocina nos escuchan.  
\- ¿Hablar de tus problemas casi maritales e íntimos con Prompto? Más de la mitad del palacio ya los ha escuchado discutir e intimar así que no veo por qué habría problema en que escucharan en la cocina.  
\- Espera... ¿Que?  
\- ¿Que?  
\- ¿Cómo que nos han escuchado?- las mejillas de Noctis ya estaban tomando otro color así como había dejado su escrito para mirar a su fiel consejero.  
\- Noctis... Si quieren mantener su relación más discreta, te recomiendo que limites sus encuentros tanto los privados como los más privados a su habitación y no en los jardines traseros- el castaño acentuó las palabras y el rey abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró casi de inmediato para girar de nuevo y gruñir entre dientes   
\- Solo pasó una vez...  
\- Pero paso ¿No es así?   
\- Uy si, como si tú y Gladio no hicieran ruido.- intento contra atacar y defenderse de su vergüenza, al consejero casi se le cae la corbata que tenía entre las manos lista para guardar por la expresión del rey, pero recuperó la postura en seguida.  
\- ¿Alguna vez nos has escuchado?- Ignis le miro esperando una respuesta obvia.  
\- Por eso se mudaron al departamento que queda al lado del palacio ¿verdad? Para que puedan retozar cual conejos y nadie los escuche, apuesto a que tienen la casa insonorizada- exclamo el rey entre broma y reclamo.  
\- Me temo que te equivocas. Como tu Escudo y tu mano derecha, Gladio y yo dejamos al margen la intimación para después y ponemos nuestros deberes reales por en-... Noctis ¿qué es esto?- la voz de Ignis paso de un solemne y serio tono a una evidente muestra confusión. Entre sus manos había una prenda de suave encaje blanco lo suficientemente pequeña para que pasara por ropa interior.   
\- Ah... Eso es de Prompto. Es lencería de caballero- hablo Noctis como si hablara del clima, así de sencillo.   
\- Noct... Esto es de dama- intento corregir Ignis examinando con cuidado la prenda, dándole vueltas y buscando la forma.  
\- No no, es de caballero mira- Noctis se levantó y tomo la sedosa prenda entre sus manos. Era básicamente un bóxer de una suave tela de encaje que efectivamente en la parte delantera tenía ese espacio de ropa masculina. Ignis se sorprendió lo suficiente para estudiar bien la prenda, pues en su vida había visto algo así, de hecho, sus conocimientos acerca de sexualidad solo cubrían lo básico pues en realidad solo había sucedido un par de veces , efectivamente no intimaba demasiado con Gladio y usualmente se sentía un poco avergonzado por creer que no satisfacía los deseos de su pareja, pero en realidad era porque desde que Noctis había subido al trono habían estado terriblemente ocupados con prácticamente todo. 

El departamento que habían comprado era justo para poder pasar aunque sea las noches juntos pues no pasaban más de seis o siete horas juntos entre comidas y uno que otro rato de ocio. En el palacio, Ignis prefería ser discreto aun que de cuando en cuando Gladio pasaba a robarle un beso o propiciarle una buena nalgada. Y pese a todo eso, Ignis siempre terminaba pensando en su pareja de una manera más ... Sexual. El verlo todos los días tanto con mucha o poca ropa, con su ceñida camiseta de tirantes permitiendo ver su trabajada y morena espalda o los fuertes y adornados brazos, son su traje ajustado de Glaive que hacia honor a su esculpido cuerpo, o simplemente con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas después de una ducha, siempre le hacía pensar de más. Y sin embargo entre las ocupaciones y su miedo a su misma inexperiencia le frenaban a pedirle algo al otro.  
\- ¿Y si te la pruebas?- Noctis saco al consejero de sus divagaciones regresándolo al hecho de que aun tenía el bóxer en sus manos, por supuesto su respuesta fue rápida y acertada. Se aclaró la garganta y le dio la prenda a su rey.  
\- Voy a pretender que no dijiste tal cosa.  
\- Pero ¿Por qué no? A Gladio le encantaría.  
\- ¿Disculpa?- Ignis se acomodó los lentes con ese usual gesto buscando que no se notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
\- Pues... ¿No has visto como se te queda viendo?- el tierno tono rojizo en las mejillas de Ignis revelo lo que el rey imaginaba así que simplemente sonrió y se acercó a uno de los muebles cercanos al vestidor y sacó una delgada y fina caja de papel negro con letras doradas por toda la base, la dejo sobre la cama al lado del rubio que lo observaba confundido mientras el rey la abría y sacaba dos prendas idénticas a la que había visto, una blanca y una negra, doblándolas y ofreciéndoselas a Ignis con una sonrisa que podría juzgar de complicidad.   
\- Noct... No.- el consejero subió ambas manos en una señal de negación  
\- Iggy... ¿Cuál es el problema?   
\- Eso no es algo que yo suela usar.  
\- Y por eso mismo creo que es buena opción.  
\- No creo que a Prompto le parezca agradable saber que regalaste sus cosas.  
\- Cuando sepa que son por una buena causa y para quién son, dará brincos de alegría.  
\- Insisto, no las usare.  
\- Pero tal vez se te vean bien Iggy- con cada replica en la pequeña y cómica discusión Ignis daba un paso hacia atrás mientras Noctis uno hacia adelante para insistir. Eso hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.  
\- Su Majestad, están buscando al señor Scientia en el gran comedor..  
\- Va enseguida.- en un ágil movimiento el pelinegro metió en el bolsillo del saco de su consejero las dos prendas aprovechando que eran pequeñas y ligeras, lo tomo de la espalda empujándolo a la puerta y abriéndola de inmediato para que no tuviera oportunidad de devolvérselas y menos enfrente de alguien. Ignis por su parte parecía que quería reprender a su rey pues este sonreía maliciosamente mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio y la mujer que había vendido por Ignis hacia una reverencia para despedirse. 

No le quedo de otra al consejero más que negar con la cabeza por unos segundos mientras era acompañado al gran comedor asegurándose de que las prendas no se salieran de su lugar porque, como alguien viera a la mano derecha del Rey de Insomnia, el pulcro y serio consejero Ignis con algo así ... La que se armaba. 

Los asuntos de la cena se limitaron a la elección de colores de los manteles y la vajilla misma pues eran los últimos asuntos que quedaban. Como ultima tarea, Ignis se encargó de asignar los asientos a los mandatarios. Después de eso le informaron que no tendría mas deberes y que tenía básicamente la tarde libre. Pregunto por Noctis pero le dijeron que había dado aviso de que pasaría todo el día con Prompto a solas. 

Con un suspiro pasó a su oficina a recoger su chaqueta y algunos papeles para trabajar en casa. Le hacía feliz la idea de poder volver y preparar la comida y la cena para él y Gladio además de una relajada tarde juntos. Le mando un mensaje de texto para avisarle, sabía que el llegaría varias horas después pues había sido enviado a Galdin a atender asuntos portuarios. 

No tardó más de quince minutos en llegar a su hogar que constaba de una casa de dos pisos, color gris con tonos azulados como lo eran la mayoría de los edificios a su alrededor. El interior era espacioso pero muy elegante a la vez que moderno. El piso de loseta negro y brillante justo como el del palacio. La mayoría de los muebles eran blancos tanto mesas como sofás y aun que así era originalmente algunas piezas fueron cambiando a algunas toscas de madera y algunos adornos metálicos a petición y gustos de Gladio. 

Ignis subió hasta su habitación y dejo todo en el escritorio. Por el alto ventanal se filtraba aun una luz del día intensa dando un ambiente tranquilo y cálido a su habitación. Al darle un rápido vistazo observo como todo era tan variado gracias a los gustos tanto de el cómo de su pareja y le hizo sonreír. El hecho de pensar que ese era su hogar, que pese a los colores fríos y sobrios era un lugar cálido y cómodo. Suspiró un segundo y se desvistió para tomar una ducha. En el proceso pensó en su relación con el escudo del Rey. Sentía que debía darle más atención y no por que no fuera ya así, si no que extrañaba esos momentos que pasaban juntos que, por obvias razones habían cambiado. Quizás salir a pasear, o incluso un fin de semana de acampada le gustaría. Salió con esa idea de la ducha; poder hacerle o darle un detalle a su amado. 

Después de todo su ritual de limpieza, que para Ignis nunca estaba de más usar crema y loción aun si estaba solo dentro de casa se había colocado una de sus camisas favoritas en tonos violáceos y moteados negros. Pero solo eso, no llevaba nada más. Para ese momento busco en la cama su reloj, pero al remover su saco las dos prendas que Noctis le había obsequiado salieron de su ropa. Por esa tarde de había olvidado que existían si quiera. Las observo y efectivamente estaban nuevas, ni si quiera les habían quitado la etiqueta. El consejero suspiro pensando en la insistencia del pelinegro y algo paso por su cabeza: "algo que haga feliz a Gladio". Hacia días que pensaba que la investigación y lectura acerca del sexo y en especial el sexo entre hombres podría compensar la falta de experiencia y con ello poder darle algunos gustos a su novio. Pero no. Noctis tuvo que meterle ideas en la cabeza con dos simples frases: "A Gladio le encantaría" "¿No has visto como se te queda viendo?" Un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas ¿De verdad le gustaría algo así? Y más aún ¿Esto contaría como una muestra de cariño? Le estaba picando el hecho de pensar que su amigo de la infancia le había empujado a esa embarazosa situación y sin embargo le picaba aún más la curiosidad de saber cómo era usar algo así y saber si eran los gustos de su pareja.

\- Igual le preguntare antes de usarla... Aunque debería saber si esto si quiera es de mi talla.- murmuro antes de acercarse a su amplio espejo y colocarse la prenda. El primer contacto con sus piernas le causo un leve cosquilleo. La tela era realmente suave así como flexible y se deslizaba sin problemas sobre su piel nívea y lisa. Le sorprendió que le quedara como anillo al dedo. Le acomodaba perfecto a sus glúteos sin estrujarlos. Acomodó sus genitales por la parte delantera con cuidado, le daba cierto miedo dañar la tela y justo como le había dicho Noctis, tenía el espacio perfecto para ello. Al terminar se observó en el espejo y sintió que moría de vergüenza. En su vida se habría imaginado que usaría algo así, peor aún, que se viera bien. Era debido a su esbelta figura, delineadas caderas y largas piernas. Si bien no era muy corpulento si era fornido y lo suficientemente delgado. Noto como el bóxer formaba una "v" por delante dejando ver su escaso bello púbico y su marcado abdomen así como el nacimiento de su miembro. Con las llenas de sus dedos acarició el límite entre su piel y la tela para mirarse al espejo.  
\- Se... Ve bien...- dijo para si en un hilo de voz perdido en la imagen frente a él.   
\- Ya llegu-

El silencio fue cortado abruptamente por el sonido de su puerta abriéndose de golpe y la estridente voz de la última persona que esperaba ver en esa situación: Gladio, su novio, que no alcanzo ni a terminar la frase y dejo caer lo que tenía en las manos constando de una caja y varios papeles al tener semejante visión ante él. Por su lado, a Ignis se le fue el corazón desbocado a las tripas y si no se ponía blanco por el susto era porque estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Contuvo la respiración incluso, todo esto en unos segundos antes de que se precipitara casi corriendo al vestidor que para su suerte tenia puerta que cerrar. Su seguridad no duro mucho pues en seguida sintió un fuerte empujón contra la puerta que casi lo tira.  
\- Ignis abre esa puerta.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Galdin?- el rubio ya había perdido toda compostura entre su vergüenza y las fuerzas para mantener la puerta cerrada empujándola contra la fuerza que imponía el moreno para abrirla.  
\- Abre la puerta Ignis.- la voz de su novio no sonaba como si estuviera bromeando, por el contrario era mucho más grave y profunda de lo usual parecía incluso demandan dante. ¿Y cómo no? El dueño de todas sus fantasías desde que era básicamente un crío estaba del otro lado de la puerta con una simple camisa muy de él y lencería masculina. Lo vio por pocos segundos pero bastaba y sobraba para haber captado cada detalle de como lucia el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba y deseaba. Sobre todo porque eran muy contadas las veces que podía ver al castaño mostrando un poco de piel debido a su recatada forma de vestir. Su libido estaba a mil y no quería esperar un segundo más para ponerle las manos encima  
\- N-No... No pienso abrir hasta cambiarme.  
\- Ignis no te lo repetiré de nuevo. Abre.- Ignis no se lo creía, estaban peleando cual adolescentes por abrir o mantener cerrada una puerta a sus treinta y pico de años. Ignis se sentía demasiado preocupado por su aspecto, por supuesto conocía la voz de Gladio. Reconocía el deseo en su voz. Incluso le llamaba por su nombre sin acotaciones o motes. Sabía que esto no acabaría bien. No se sentía preparado para lo que fuera que tuviera que pasar, en especial por que se sentía como una gacela ante un tigre, un tigre muy, pero que muy hambriento.  
\- No, ya deja de empujar.   
\- Como no abras, tirare la puerta de un golpe, y sabes muy bien que puedo hacerlo.- y vaya que lo sabía.  
\- ¡B-bien! Pero aléjate de la puerta y saldré.  
\- Si te atreves a ponerte algo más...  
\- ¡Que no! Solo retrocede.- estaba respirando agitadamente entre la vergüenza y preocupación de que su novio le viera así. Tenía el corazón martillándole el pecho en consecuencia de la adrenalina y casi imperceptible excitación de la situación. Pero respiro profundamente al ya no sentir esa presión sobre la puerta. Abrió con cuidado y lentamente hasta salir por completo. Gladio estaba al menos a un metro de él, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, aun que Ignis solo veía sus piernas pues no se atrevía a levantar la mirada apretaba los puños a los costados y trataba de controlar su respiración.   
\- ¿Vas a contarme por que estas usando eso?- pregunto el moreno con la misma voz que logro hacer entender a Ignis que estaba prácticamente acorralado y no sabía ni entendía por qué eso le gustaba tanto, solo el podía hacerle sentir así. Y aun que le preocupaba ese raro gusto, no pudo evitar pensar en que le encantaba escuchar a su novio así.  
\- No es lo que crees... Yo... Esto no es...  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que creo?- Gladio dio un paso adelante así como Ignis dio uno hacia atrás.  
\- Mira... Es que yo no sabía si esto era...- con lo fácil que era decir que era idea de Noctis, no encontraba palabras en su remolino de emociones e ideas- Yo no sabía si esto era... Bueno de tu gusto y... Bueno... Noctis- para cuando alzo la mirada en su intento por explicar ya tenía al moreno prácticamente a centímetros de él y sin querer se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos carmín que ahora se veían peligrosos y brillaban de deseo puro.  
\- Entonces...- el tono de la voz de Gladio se había hecho aún más profundo y grave y ahora se acercaba lentamente al oído de su amante- ¿Te lo has puesto para mi?- el consejero sintió el cálido aliento en su cuello que le hizo estremecerse.   
\- No era para hoy... Solo quería saber cómo lucia... Gh...- ahogo un jadeo cuando sintió el cálido tacto de los dedos del otro recorriendo su cintura debajo de la camisa con una mano y su cadera con la otra a la vez que su lengua recorría la mitad de su pálido y suave cuello. Eran muchos estímulos para Ignis a la vez y no pudo evitar aferrarse a los brazos del moreno y hundir su rostro en su clavícula. Sabía a donde iba esto y lo peligroso que era pues sin querer ya tenía una muy buena erección y con lo poco que traía puesto era imposible no notarlo. Pero simplemente era así. Se derretía en los brazos de su pareja. Le deseaba tanto o igual como él y sin embargo no encontraba el modo y la valentía para tomar la iniciativa, al menos no esta vez.  
\- Y si no era para hoy... ¿Cuando? - Gladio le susurró al odio para después morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Poco a poco sus manos se deslizaron hasta acariciar con suavidad la tela sobre las nalgas del consejero, que suspiro en el cuello del otro. Ignis estaba entrando en un dulce trance de deseo queriendo aún más y más el contacto de su pareja pese a la vergüenza y el miedo. Recordó todo lo que había pensado antes y reunió fuerzas para separase un poco hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de los labios de Gladio. Lo miro a los ojos con el mismo deseo y casi sumisión.  
\- ¿Te gusta? - y si a Gladio aun le quedaba un poco de autocontrol, la sedosa voz del rubio la destruyo en esas dos palabras. Con un leve gruñido atrapo sus labios con cierta fuerza que a Ignis no le importó, se aferró al cuello del otro mientras lo devoraba y le permitía explorar su boca. A la par, el moreno paseo sus manos por los muslos del consejero y de nuevo tomo ambas nalgas firmes entre sus manos pero esta vez con más fuerza para masajearlas a su gusto. El consejero suspiraba levemente contra la boca del moreno, de cuando en cuando mordía y lamia sus labios con auténtico deseo, deseo que se había guardado por mucho tiempo. El agarre de Gladio obligó a que sus caderas se juntaran sintiendo la fuerte erección del otro. El calor del moreno le hizo gemir, quería aún más de él, quería sentir toda su piel quería acariciarle, morderle. Mientras seguía siendo devorado, Ignis bajo sus su pecho hasta llegar al límite entre la camisa y pantalón del otro, sus ropas eran ajustadas y embonaban a la perfección a su esculpido cuerpo, ese día portaba una camisa grisácea y pantalón de cuero ajustado, aunque fuera a una reunión no perdía su ardiente estilo. Tiro de la camisa para sacarla del pantalón y poder colar sus manos para sentir su cálida piel, pero antes de que pudiera cumplir su objetivo, Gladio soltó sus labios y en un rápido movimiento tomo sus hombros y lo giro para que quedara de frente a la pared. Ignis solo se dejó hacer y pego su frente a la fría pared a la espera de lo que haría su pareja.  
\- No te muevas por favor.- la voz grave del moreno vibrando en su oído le hizo temblar y suspirar. Sintió como sus caderas eran tomadas hacia atrás haciendo que también su pecho se pegara a la pared y en seguida escucho el metálico sonido de la hebilla y el cierre del pantalón del moreno. Gimió su nombre bajito mientras se aferraba a la pared con ambas manos. No tardo en sentir un delicioso calor entre sus nalgas a la par que dos fuertes manos lo apresaban por su cadera provocándole jadear de sorpresa.  
\- Joder...- siseo Gladio al restregar con suavidad su pene contra la tela que se pegaba a la piel de su amante. La combinación de la suave tela y la lisa piel de Ignis le dieron un placer que no pudo resistirse a moverse aún más contra él. La imagen del hombre de sus sueños mostrando tal vulnerabilidad, dejando ver su sedosa piel lechosa con solo dos prendas fue demasiado erótica para el moreno. Con una mano se abrió la camisa bruscamente y la tiro al suelo sin dejar de restregar su erección contra su pareja. Leves suspiros brotaban de los labios de Ignis. Esa parte de no saber que seguía pero con esas nuevas sensaciones le hacían perderse en sí mismo. De repente sus hombros fueron atraídos hacia atrás para que su espalda fuera pegada al pecho del moreno. Una de las grandes y cálidas manos se coló debajo de la camisa abierta y tomar uno de sus pezones y la otra se deslizó por su torso hasta su miembro totalmente duro y apresado por la delgada prenda ya húmeda por el líquido pre seminal.  
\- Hm... G-Gladio... - la dulce voz de Ignis le hacía perder la razón. El escudo clavo los dientes en el cuello del castaño mordiendo y succionando hasta la clavícula.  
\- ¿Si?...- le susurró al odio mientras restregaba su erección con más fuerza y lentitud. Sus dedos acariciaron con picardía su pezón estimulándolo tanto como pudiera.   
\- Por... Favor...- rogó Ignis con tanta claridad cómo podía, los dulces estímulos que le regalaba su pareja apenas le permitían pensar bien y sin querer el mismo restregó sus caderas hacia atrás buscando ese calor.  
\- Por favor... ¿Que?... - Gladio lamió el comienzo de su columna provocándole escalofríos.   
\- ¡Ah!...s-sigue...- el moreno se aferró aún más a las caderas el otro al escucharle, eso era suficiente, esa dulce petición. 

De un rápido movimiento cargó con el castaño en su hombro para llevarlo a la cama y colocarlo en cuatro con cuidado casi al centro de la gran cama. Ignis se quedó ahí esperando pues el moreno se había desplazado a una mesita de su lado de la cama. La excitación de lo que seguía le hizo temblar e instintivamente recordó -por su buena investigación- como era mejor aquella posición y mientras Gladio volvía, el castaño pegó su pecho al colchón y elevó sus caderas. El moreno mordió su labio inferior mientras subía a la cama y se colocaba detrás de su amante olvidándose si quiera de quitarse el resto de la ropa. Se inclinó sobre Ignis para poner una mano sobre la suya y besar su cuello.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso...?- le hablo al oído mientras su otra mano se colaba debajo de la delicada tela para acariciar el cálido anillo de músculos del castaño. El gemido ahogado de Ignis en las sábanas fue suficiente para indicarle que debía seguir. Se separó de él y tomo el bote de lubricante que había buscado antes para untarlo en sus dedos. Observo la imagen tan sumisa de su pareja y por un segundo los bajos instintos le hicieron querer romper el delicado bóxer y tomarlo con la fuerza que quería. Pero no, esta vez no. Aparto la prenda para directamente estimularlo con sus dedos llenos de lubricante en círculos mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba una de las nalgas del castaño en un gesto de relajarlo y calmarlo. Notó como estaba palpitando y después de un pequeño masaje se aventuró a introducir un dedo y contrario a lo que esperaba, Ignis ronroneo moviendo su caderas a lo cual Gladio respondió tragando saliva y lamiéndose los labios, no se esperaba esto para nada. Lo estímulo con tanta suavidad como pudo aumentando la velocidad e introduciendo un segundo dedo mientras que la dulce voz de su amante le incitaba a seguir. Después de unos largos minutos de usar sus dedos, su paciencia llego al límite y se colocó detrás del castaño para guiar su palpitante erección a la ya preparada entrada. Quiso hacerlo con cuidado y lentitud pero sus instintos lo traicionaron al sentir la húmeda y cálida piel recibiendo los primeros centímetros, entonces se introdujo de una veloz estocada sin llegar a lastimar al otro. Al fin, Ignis separo la cabeza de las sábanas para gemir sonoramente al sentir la primera estocada de su pareja mientras temblaba así como el moreno se estremeció y clavo las uñas en la cintura del castaño mientras gruñía y siseaba de placer.  
\- Dioses ... Gladio...- el castaño se aferró aún más a las sabanas mientras gemía, había extrañado esa deliciosa sensación de ser llenado, y necesitaba aún más. Por su parte Gladio jadeo mientras sentía como Ignis le acogía tan bien, estaba tan cálido y apretado. Se acomodó para comenzar un lento y rítmico vaivén deslizándose con facilidad. Ignis lo recibía gustoso, el placer hacia su cuerpo temblar y de alguna manera, salivar mientras gemía bajando su frente de nuevo al colchón. Los movimientos del moreno se hacían más fuertes y su agarre seguro dejaría marcas en la delgada cintura del castaño. Mientras le penetraba observo distraídamente las perlas de sudor que bajaban por la blanca y suave espalda de su pareja así como los movimientos e intentos que él hacía con su cadera por buscar más fricción, esto le hizo gruñir y aumentar de golpe sus estocadas provocando casi gritar al otro. El placer le hizo inclinarse hasta que su frente llego al hombro del castaño y ahí mordió una vez más.  
\- Carajo... Ig...nis...- los gemidos y jadeos de ambos así como los húmedos sonidos de sus cuerpos chocando inundaron la habitación por unos largos minutos. La estamina de Gladio era muy buena pero esta vez quizás era demasiado para ambos pues sintió el cuerpo e interior de Ignis temblar debajo de él y supo lo que significaba: estaba a nada de llegar a su orgasmo. - Aun no...- el moreno le susurró al oído y salió de su interior. El reclamo a modo de jadeo de Ignis no se hizo esperar al sentirse vacío pero no tardó en ser atendido pues el moreno tomó su hombro para girarlo boca arriba. Ignis se sintió un tanto avergonzado al sentir a Gladio encima suyo en esa situación pero no le dio tiempo de pensar mucho pues el moreno ya había tomado una de sus piernas para empujarlas hacia adelante.  
\- Gladio, que es- ¡Hmp!- el escudo le callo con un húmedo beso mientras se posicionaba para penetrarle aprovechando el espacio que había creado al levantar la pierna del otro. Se apoyó con cuidado con la mano libre mientras le penetraba con una tortuosa lentitud hasta que reanudo el ritmo. Ambos gemían contra sus labios. Por momentos se separaban para tomar un poco de aire. Ignis aprovecho para aferrarse con ambas manos a la ancha espalda del moreno que le penetraba cada vez más fuerte sin piedad. La postura que habían adoptado lograba que sus pieles se encontraran disfrutando del calor del otro en esos erráticos movimientos. -Y-ya... No... Puedo...- el castaño siseo contra los labios del moreno indicándole que estaba en su límite, pero eso era lo que Gladio quería; quería observar la expresión de su pareja al llegar al orgasmo, el pensar que él era el responsable de ese placer le provocaba mil y un sensaciones dentro de él. Gladio le besó una última vez y unió su frente a la de Ignis aumentando aun las estocadas así como cambio ligeramente su posición logrando que fueran más profundas pues a el tampoco le faltaba mucho, reconocía el dulce placer formándose en su vientre. Con un gemido ahogado, Ignis llego a su límite y se aferró al moreno arqueando su espalda cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Con esto último su agarre se hizo más fuerte haciendo que Gladio llegará también. Jadeo ebrio de placer, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del castaño. Ambos estaban invadidos por los espasmos orgásmicos relajando sus cuerpos. El moreno relajó su cuerpo encima del castaño mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Ignis abrió los ojos aun algo aturdido, sentía el aliento de su amante contra su cuello, el rápido palpitar de su corazón así como su caliente y húmeda piel contra la suya. Reconoció el olor de su colonia sumado a la esencia masculina que emanaba de él y sonrió levemente mientras también trataba de regular su respiración. Aprovechó la postura y dejo leves besos en el cuello del escudo.   
\- Eres… increíble.- Ignis elogio a su pareja, aunque este no sabía si hablaba de su evidente habilidad sexual o de el mismo, rio por sus palabras.   
\- No... Me hagas esto...- susurro Gladio sonriente mientras se incorporaba un poco solo para mirar a los ojos a Ignis, separándolos apenas unos centímetros.   
\- ¿Que...?- Ignis se preguntaba si había escuchado bien pues tampoco entendía que le hacía gracia al otro. El moreno pasó una mano por la frente del castaño moviendo algunos de los mechones de cabello y observando el avivado rojo que adornaban la pálida piel de sus labios y mejillas aun acaloradas   
\- Digo que si vas a ponerte algo así de sensual, me avises primero, porque no me voy a contener.- quizás no era posible, pero Ignis ardió de vergüenza al escucharle y ver la pícara sonrisa en el otro. Era terriblemente sensual así, aun había sudor en su rostro y en algún momento la liga que sostenía su cabello había desaparecido dejando su larga melena caer sobre sus hombros.  
\- Y-ya te dije que no planeaba usarlo hoy... Solo me lo probé... Y... Y te quería preguntar antes.  
\- Hm... ¿Por qué? ¿Creíste que no me gustaría?- pregunto el moreno mientras se inclinaba a besar con dulzura las cicatrices en el rostro de Ignis, era una costumbre que siempre tenía.   
\- Es que... No estaba seguro, además no fue idea mía...  
\- No me digas ¿Noctis?  
\- Eh... Así es ¿Por qué lo dices?- Gladio rio con picardía y beso sus labios.  
\- Porque él me dio el día libre y me dijo que me esperabas en casa.- Ignis suspiro y le sonrió.  
\- Ese... Malcriado.  
\- Pero la verdad es que me ha encantado.- una de las manos de Gladio se coló entre sus cuerpos para acariciar la lencería que aún estaba ahí.  
\- Y-yo ... Quisiera pedirte algo...  
\- Tus deseos son ordenes.- una vez más Gladio repartía besos en los parpados y mejillas del otro.  
\- ¿Podemos... Hacer esto más seguido?.- y eso logro detener al moreno para verlo con evidente sorpresa pero Ignis ya había desviado la mirada de vergüenza.- Quisiera tener más experiencia para complacerte... Siento que no he hecho lo suficiente en este aspecto de nuestra relación y... Realmente a veces siento muchas ganas de que suceda y no sé cómo- ¡Hm!- Gladio calló una vez más sus palabras besándolo con pasión, nada le hacía más feliz que su novio le pidiera tal cosa. Mentiría si dijera que no quería tomarlo a diario, lo amaba genuinamente y su físico era algo que siempre le atrajo. Siempre observaba su delgada y esculpida figura. Cuando estaban en casa pasaba largos minutos observando su trasero y largas piernas asi como se perdia el los hermosos angulos de su rostro y cuello por no hablar de que amaba perderse en sus ojos esmeraldas, pero por el mismo poco tiempo y respeto hacia su pareja en el sentido de que no era mucho de asuntos sexuales, no le pedía más de lo necesario. Su petición era música para sus oídos. Gladio se separó del beso y le sonrió con auténtica felicidad.  
\- ¿Eso significa que podemos hacerlo cada noche?  
\- ¿Que?  
\- Ganarías mucha experiencia ¿Sabes?-la picardía en la voz del moreno era evidente así como la sorpresa en los ojos del castaño.  
\- Eso no tiene sentido. No aguantaríamos ese ritmo.  
\- ¿Quieres apostar?  
\- No gracias. No me refería a que fuera diario, solo, más seguido...- Gladio rio y lo abrazo con cariño para después hablarle al oído.  
\- No hace falta Iggy, te amo así tal cual, no necesitas nada más. Podemos darnos nuestro tiempo. Y... También me encantaría que pasara más seguido.- el moreno se incorporó para mirar a los ojos a su novio.- Te quiero tan mal...

Ignis sintió sus mejillas arder por la dulce y peligrosa mirada del otro y aun así se atrevió a tomar el cuello del cuello para atraerlo y besarlo con amor. Así pasaron un muy buen rato abrazados. Terminaron de desnudarse y pasar varios minutos entre caricias y besos prometiendo ser un día libre perfecto planeando un cena y noche relajada. 

Después de una buena ducha juntos, el teléfono olvidado de Ignis vibró anunciando un nuevo mensaje mientras este se colocaba una camiseta más cómoda, ropa interior y sus gafas. Lo tomo y observó con sorpresa que se trataba de Prompto y decía:

"Noct me contó lo de la tarde. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Deberíamos ir de compras juntos! Conozco muuuuchas buenas tiendas y accesorios, besos~"

Ignis se sonrojo al instante y antes de que pudiera contestar la mano del moreno le quito el celular. Aún tenía la toalla alrededor de sus caderas y el cabello húmedo.

\- Para mí es un gran plan.- le dijo al castaño con sorna. Ignis soltó un pequeño bufido para después quitarse los lentes y acercarse provocativamente a Gladio y tomar su cuello para susurrarle al odio  
\- Para mí también pero... Aún queda otra prenda.- dijo mientras deshacía- el nudo de la toalla en su novio.


End file.
